Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure relate to a light emitting diode (LED) apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an LED apparatus including a resistance layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) has a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, and a rapid response speed, and thus, is used in various types of display apparatus and lighting devices.
Pixels per inch (ppi) and luminance of a display vary according to a purpose, a size, and the like of a display apparatus. Therefore, a luminous intensity required for each pixel of the display may vary. In response, a required luminous intensity may be satisfied by controlling an amount of current or controlling a chip size of an LED.
However, if only the amount of current is controlled, efficiency may be lowered, and if the chip size is controlled, various kinds of production lines may be required, thereby increasing unit cost of production.